The Talent Show
by JuicyJams
Summary: Condor Studios is having their annaul talent show. Who will take home the gold? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sonny with a Chance' or Not that far away

'''%-**^-^**-%''''

Today is the 4th annual 'Condor Studios Talent Show'. Everybody was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was in the auditorium waiting to start. The Teen Gladiators, The Meal or No Meal Girls, The Mackenzie Falls cast and the So Random cast minus Sonny were all in the audience. Finally Mr. Condor walked onto stage with a microphone in his hand.

'Good Evening everyone and welcome to the 4th annual 'Condor Studios Talent Show'. All our actors here are really excited to show what they got. Well before we bring out the first act I want to bring out Sonny Monroe so she can introduce some friends of hers'. They will be our opening act. Now please help me welcome, Sonny Monroe!' said Mr. Condor as Sonny came out onto the stage and took the mike from Mr. Condor.

'Hello everyone. Well these guys are super special to me. I've known them basically since I was born and one of them happens to be my brother. So everybody help me welcome to the stage, BIG TIME RUSH' she says as Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James run onto stage with microphones in their hands. All the girls ran up to the stage screaming, the boys were just mad that some of their girlfriends were gawking over the band.

'What up, baby sister?' says Logan as he pulls Sonny into a hug.

'Nothing bro, well the stage is all yours guys, knock 'em dead' she says as she walks off stage.

'Thanks Sonny, well guys you heard hit it'

Kendall, **Logan, **_Carlos ,_**All Together**

I promised I would be there

I swear I'm on my way

I know you may not hear me

But that's the price I'll pay

And I don't know

how I would ever go

all alone

walking on my own

like angels

you were floating to me

and that's how it should be

**Cuz I don't wanna waste another moment**

**I don't wanna pay for things unspoken**

**I just want to race with arms wide open**

**Take a shot in the dark**

**To be where you are**

**I don't wanna watch the world keep changing**

**When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking**

**Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing**

**Take a shot in the dark**

**To be where you are**

_I promise you I'm gonna be there_

_Wanna be there_

_No matter what happens_

_No matter how tragic_

**Cuz the clock is ticking**

**The world is spinning**

**Our lifes are passing us by**

**Cuz I don't wanna waste another moment**

**I don't wanna pay for things unspoken**

**I just want to race with arms wide open**

**Take a shot in the dark**

**To be where you are**

**Take a shot in the dark**

They ended the song and bowed and ran off the stage, while Mr. Condor came back on.

'Thank you boys, now time for the talent' The Teen Gladiators did some serious kung fu. They were breaking concrete block in half and breaking wood with their heads. Next, were the Meal or No Meal girls. They did magic tricks. They made one of the girls levitate and hypnotized two of them in to being a math professor and the other into being a cat. The Mackenzie Falls cast did a scene from an upcoming episode. As soon as Chad came of stage he was hugged by his girlfriend, Sonny.

'That was good Chad, now prepare to second place' she said sweetly

'Sorry, Sonshine but we got this in the bag'

'Oh we'll see about that'

Sonny was wearing a cowgirl hat, red, white and blue t-shirt, with jean capris and cowgirl boots. The rest of the So Random cast was wearing similar outfits, except Tawni had a jean skirt. They came onto stage and got ready. Tawni and Nico were on guitar, Zora on keyboard, and Grady on drums. Sonny stood in front of them.

'I'd like to dedicate this song to my mother, whose back in Wisconsin'

**They're playin' guitars with stars their eyes on Broadway  
They're just paying their dues and waitin' for news on a big break  
I wish you were here  
Cuz sometimes I get lonely  
Guess I'm not the only new girl in town**

Momma I promise I'll be alright  
I'll call to say I love you every night  
I'm just tryin' to write the story my life  
You know all about this dream I gotta chase  
I get a little closer everyday  
California is not that far away  
I'm not that far away

There's so many new faces and beautiful places in this town  
I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' down  
I'm makin' my way  
No one said that it'd be easy  
Trust me believe me  
I'm where I belong

Momma I promise I'll be alright  
I'll call to say I love you every night  
I'm just tryin' to write the story my life  
You know all about this dream I gotta chase  
I get a little closer everyday  
California is not that far away  
I'm not that far away

We're miles apart  
But you're in my heart  
I keep you with me everywhere I go

Momma I promise I'll be alright  
I'll call to say I love you every night  
I'm just tryin' to write the story my life  
You know all about this dream I gotta chase  
I get a little closer everyday  
California is not that far away  
I'm not that far away

I'm not that far away  
I'm not that far away

The crowd did a standing ovation as the cast took their bows. Mr. Condor walked back onto stage with the talent show trophy.

'Now the winner of the talent show is obviously So Random!' says Mr. Condor giving So Random the trophy. The cast screamed because they finally beat Mackenzie Falls at something. The Talent show was the best night ever.

'''%-**^-^**-%''''

**I know crappy ending but whatever. Please Review**


End file.
